


Shower Sex

by alex_likes_jo



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_likes_jo/pseuds/alex_likes_jo
Relationships: Alex Karev & Jo Wilson, Alex Karev/Jo Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Shower Sex

They stepped into the shower and Alex watched as Jo's hair became wet, water cascading all over her, dripping down her body. Being naked, he could not hide how hard he was, and Jo's pussy moistened when she noticed it. She smiled at him, putting her arms around his neck and stepping up to him.

She kissed him lightly, still smiling, dimples appearing. She brought her hand down and stroked his cock as she kissed him again, this time her tongue slid into his mouth. He grabbed the soft, wet skin of her ass as they made out in the shower.

Jo broke the kiss and sunk to her knees as water poured on her back and shoulders. His hard cock was inches from her smiling face as she continued to stroke him, looking at it. She shoved it eagerly into her mouth, sinking the entire thing inside all at once. He moaned as warmth engulfed his cock in an instant. He placed his hand on her wet hair, watching her lips glide up and down him. She pulled his dick out of her mouth and held it straight up as she lapped at his balls hungrily, sucking them. Her hand stroked his cock as she licked all over his balls and his shaft. She stood up in front of him, smiling her beautiful smile.

"Fuck me Alex" she groaned. He slipped his arms around her soft, wet body, hands grabbing her ass. He kissed her hard, tongue sliding into her mouth. They were both breathing heavily into each other's mouths, pressing their wet bodies against one another. He broke the kiss and Jo was helpless as he spun her around. She bent over in front of him in the shower, arms resting on a ledge at the end of the shower.

He almost came just at the sight of her amazing ass bent over in front of him, soaking wet. Jo parted her legs, giving as much of herself to him as she could. As bad as he was dying to shove his cock into her, he found the strength to kneel behind her. He kissed each of her ass cheeks, his hands grabbing them and squeezing them, spreading them apart. He could see her asshole as his hands held her cheeks apart. Alex kissed along the crack of her beautiful ass, kissing down towards her dripping pussy.

He kissed her puckered lips and she gasped, tingles shooting up and down her body. He sucked the swollen lips of her pussy into his mouth, running his tongue up and down them as he sucked gently. Jo brought her hand down between her legs and began to massage her clitoris as he tongued her slit. He let her sensitive lips slip out of his mouth and he licked up the inside of her pussy towards her ass, tasting her delicious juices. She was gasping for breath as her fingers and his tongue were sending her on her way. Alex buried his face right in her ass, his tongue jamming into her hole as far as it would go.

"Ohhhhhhh..." she sighed, pussy on fire. He licked up to her ass, running his tongue around the entrance to her asshole. Jo got even wetter, loving getting fucked up the ass and not believing that Alex was licking around there. He slid his tongue into her asshole.

"Ohhhhhhh yes Alex..." she whispered, her fingers rubbing her clit harder. Squeezing her ass tightly, he began to slide his tongue in and out of her ass, licking all over the tight hole.

"Oh God, I'm gonna cum...I'm gonna cum...Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" she moaned, cumming. Her entire body was wracked in orgasm, her pussy and her asshole were pulsating. He kissed each of her ass cheeks again as she recovered, gasping for breath. He stood up behind her, his cock now harder than ever. He ran the tip of his cock down the crack of her ass, Jo stayed bent over in front of him, heart pounding, pussy quivering.

He placed the head of his dick against the swollen lips of her slit. He pushed forward and her lips parted easily for his member, allowing him to slide all the way inside in one stroke.

"OHHH shit....baby please!" she moaned as his cock slid into her. She pressed her ass back against him, trying to get him as deep in her as possible. Alex grabbed the sides of her ass and began to fuck her. He immediately began to fuck her hard, there was no stopping him. His penis slid in and out of her pussy using long hard strokes. He was staring down at her beautiful ass as he fucked her, her ass cheeks were shaking with each impact. 'slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap' loudly against her ass.

Her pussy was so hot, so warm around him as he fucked her for all he was worth. She was going to cum again already, he was screwing her so hard! "UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! OHHHHHHH! OHHHHHHH! FUCK ALEX" she moaned, cumming again. Her tight hole was spasming violently around his driving cock, her entire body was in heaven, she couldn't breathe, she thought her heart would explode! Still Alex fucked her doggy style right there in the shower, slapping hard against her ass.

"Oh God!" she cried, recovering, "fuck me up the ass!" He didn't need to be told twice. He had been staring at her ass the entire time, desperately wanting in there. He slid his cock out of her slick pussy and ran the head up the crack of her sexy ass. It stopped at the entrance to her asshole and her heart pounded in anticipation.

He pushed forward, but her ass wouldn't give.

He pushed harder, trying to squeeze the head inside her tight hole. Still no luck. He looked at the back of the ledge, hoping the bottle of baby oil was there. He was in luck! He grabbed it, scrambling to get it open. He poured it onto his cock, rubbing it all over the head and shaft. He put the bottle back as he prepared to try again.

He placed his lubed up cock at the entrance to her asshole again. Alex pushed forward and watched his hard penis slowly slide into Jo's asshole.

"Ohhhhhhhhh fuck! Oh my God Alex it’s too much!” she moaned with pleasure. His cock was halfway up her ass. He slid partway out and than rammed it back in, this time jamming his entire dick into her anus. "Baby..." she whimpered in a mix of pain and pleasure. He grabbed the sides of her ass and held it against him. He looked down at her ass, loving how it looked with his cock disappearing into her tight asshole. He began to fuck her, gentle at first so as not to hurt her. In and out of her asshole he went, over and over. In no time at all, she relaxed and was actually ramming her ass backwards to meet his thrusts. She was moaning loudly as her ass got fucked, and she was losing control again. Alex slid his hand around to the front of her body, his fingers finding her clitoris as he fucked her ass. As soon as his fingers rubbed her clit her orgasm exploded.

"OHHHHHHH GOD! OHHHHHHHH GOD! OHHHHHHHH! OHHHHH FUCK!" She cried, cumming hard. Gasping for breath, heart pounding, her ass and cunt were convulsing. He let out a moan, starting to lose it.

"Fuck my pussy Alex! I need you in my pussy now!" Her words almost caused him to lose it again, but he managed to slip his cock out of her asshole.

Her entire body tingling, Jo spun around and sat up on the ledge, spreading her sexy legs wide for him. Her pink pussy lips were quivering in anticipation, her feet were resting on the edge and she leaned back on her hands, the ledge being about 3 square feet in size. Looking at her beautiful pussy, he decided to prolong his orgasm. He needed to eat that pussy again!

He knelt before her and buried his face in her pussy, licking and sucking all over it. She moaned, placing her ankles over his shoulders as he licked her. He loved the taste of her pussy, and he jammed his tongue right in there. He sucked her clit into his mouth and his tongue flicked over it while he sucked it. He lapped at the sensitive nub as he held it in his mouth.

Jo felt a fourth orgasm rise, never having got off so much in one day! He couldn't take it anymore though, he had to fuck her. She watched him stand up before her, cock standing at attention as he stood between her legs. She grabbed his cock in one hand and placed it at the entrance to her treasure. Alex pushed it into her hard, the warmth of her vagina immediately engulfing his entire penis.

"Yes Alex!" she cried as he filled her up. Her lips found his and she began to kiss him, but was forced to break the kiss as she began to get fucked really hard. In and out of her wanting hole his cock slid, faster and faster. Jo could not stop moaning as she hurtled towards orgasm. She came, and her cries could be heard outside the apartment. He was losing it as well. Her breasts were bouncing violently up and down with each of his hard thrusts. Her feet were flailing behind his thrusting ass. His cock jackhammered in and out of her helpless body as her orgasm took over her every thought.

"Oh God, Jo," he cried, "I'm cumming!"

"Ohh yes Alex" she moaned excitedly, "Cum inside me baby." He pumped her a few more times before he lost it. He slid his penis all the way inside Jo's eager mound and held it there deep inside of her, filling her pussy with his hot cum, watching as it drips out of her when he pulls back.

They held and caressed each other and kissed each other lovingly. He looked deep into her eyes. "I love you." He said. "I love you too" she returned, holding his cheek and kissing him softly...


End file.
